Angel's Master
by Angelus' Kitten
Summary: Is set loosely in the Wishverse. But Willow and Xander aren't there. No one is except for Spike and Angel.


Title: Angel's Master  
Author: Raven  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Pairing: Spike/Angel  
Warnings: Slavery, Torture & Sex  
Summary: Is set in the Wishverse. But Willow and Xander aren't there. No one is except for Spike and Angel.  
  
((Also a note. It has been beta'd but there may still be some things wrong with it. Though if there is I've not found them yet.))  
  
**Angel's Master**  
  
Spike tapped his fingers against his chair as he waited for his minions to return. The vampire was getting really impatient and when he got this way his anger flared. The minions had been sent on a very simple mission; well to him it was very simple. They were to go out and retrieve his sire, Angel. Because now that he was in charge of this city, of this town that everyone resided in he was going to have himself a bit of fun. And it would all start with the sweet brooding soulful vampire.  
  
The minions hadn't known where to look. But they knew better than to go back to Master Spike empty handed. Why did Angel have to be so hard to find? The soulful types always were. After roaming around the city for what seemed like hours they found their boss' target. The vampire known as Angel was sitting beneath a tree reading a book. The title of the book was unknown but then again it wasn't the book that they were after. Before Angel knew what hit him he was falling into a black pit of unconsciousness.  
  
"What the bloody hell is taking so long? It shouldn't take this long to find the bloody prat!" The master vampire growls. A couple minutes pass and his agitation was growing til he saw his minions come in with an unconscious Angel.  
  
"About bloody time!" He growls annoyed that it had taken so long. After watching the minions chain Angel to the wall in the cage, the master vampire walks in, "Wakey, wakey Peaches. Time to play."  
  
Angel's eyes open a bit and when he sees Spike, tries to lunge at him only to have the chains jerk him back, "Spike."  
  
The platinum blond vampire laughs then lets his facial features grow serious, "It's master to you now, Liam."  
  
The soulful vampire's chocolate brown eyes grow hard, "Like hell. I will never call you that William."  
  
Spike growls, "Leave us! He's got a lesson to learn."  
  
The minions shuffle out of the cage shutting the door behind them. They wanted no part in this. This plan that would make Angel belong to their master.  
  
Before the soulful vamp knew it Spike's hand struck his face hard enough to knock his head back into the wall.  
  
"You, dear Liam, bloody well belong to me now." Spike growls letting his hand brush down Angel's body til he roughly grabs the bulge in the older vampire's pants. "You're wearing too many bloody clothes."   
  
The older vamp gasps out a bit feeling the bulge in his pants get grabbed. "Oh, so Peaches likes that does he?" The younger vampire taunts.  
  
"NO!" Angel growls rather angrily.  
  
The anger in the older vampires' voice made him laugh," Yes, Peaches."  
  
Seconds passed by slowly as the two vamps stared each other down. With a feral precision Angel's clothes were ripped away from his body. The younger vampire gave a wicked smile at what he saw. Disappearing for a mere moment Spike returned with a whip, collar, leash, and what looked like a very expensive knife that had emeralds and diamonds in the hilt. Angel's eyes widened a bit mainly from seeing the whip and knife. "Now see this could've been easy for you Peaches. But I'm bloody well glad you refused me."  
  
The older vampire couldn't do anything but watch. Seeing Spike pick up the whip, he started to jerking on the chains hard. He just wanted away from Spike.  
  
Spike picked up the whip and walked very casually over to Angel. Standing in front of him, a smirk played along his lips, "This will hurt you more than it'll hurt me."  
  
The older vampire watched a moment before suddenly laughing, "You can't beat me without me being helpless."  
  
A growl escapes the younger vamp and he suddenly brings the whip down hard acrossed Angel's chest. Hearing the older vampire scream put a smile on his face, "I'd bloody well shut up if I were you, pet."  
  
Angel screamed as the whip seared into his flesh. But he still refused to be broken. Not by Spike anyways. Then again all of this was embarrassing, especially when he knew that nobody would come for him. He'd distanced himself from his friends and from Buffy.  
  
The blonde vampire laughs a bit, "Have we learned our lesson yet?" He was going to make his sire belong to him at all costs. This was just going to be one unpleasant experience for his sire, if he had anything to do about it. Not that he gave a damn one way or another that it was pleasant or not.  
  
The older vampire eyed his wayward childe difiantly. He didn't answer at first nor did he plan to. Then a thought occured to him. His body was aching with pain from the whip searing into his chest over and over again. "Yes, master. I've learned my lesson."  
  
Spike had been about ready to slam the whip into Angel again when he heard the word 'master'. He stood there in silence, bewildered and unprepared for this side of Angel. Quite frankly he'd expected Angel to put up more of a fight. Laying down the whip his blue eyes turned to the chocolate brown eyes in front of him, "Screw up pet and you'll bloody well regret it. Understand?"  
  
Angel kept his eyes cast down at the floor staring at the young vampire's feet. "Yes, master. I understand." Though the older vampire had no intention of keeping this charade up.  
  
The younger vampire stepped closer to his sire. For a moment he just stood there contemplating on what to do with the older man. Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, he unchained him. Grabbing the older vampire's hand roughly, he led him to his bedroom. "Bed, now!"  
The older vampire nearly fell to the floor when he was unchained. After being led to Spike's bedroom, he just stood there in the doorway. That is until he heard Spike's command. Not wanting to anger the younger vampire he walks over and climbs up onto the bed.  
  
Spike smirked watching his sire hesitate in the doorway. He was ready to re-educate the older man il he saw him walk over and climb onto the bed. Walking into the bedroom the master vampire goes over to the bed, standing in front of it, "Undress me, Liam."  
  
A growl escaped Angel's throat at hearing Spike use his real name, his given human name. But seeing the look in the younger vampire's eyes quieted whatever was left of the growl. "Anything you wish, master." Despite the searing pain he felt, he let himself slide off the bed and without wasting any time declothed the man in front of him. After doing so he stands back admiring the perfection of his childe's body.  
  
The younger vampire couldn't help but smile feeling Angel's hands slide along his body, removing his clothes. Angel's hands were a bit cold on his body but that didn't bother him in the least. It was also a suprise that Angel was listening at all. He figured he would be rebellious and quite frankly his sire never gave up this easily for any reason.  
  
Angel kissed Spike's throat tempted to vamp out and bite down into that pale flesh before him. His hands roamed over his childe's sculptered chest and started sliding down his hips when he felt strong hands grab his wrists and jerk him up. Jerking him up until he was standing face to face with his childe.  
  
A moan had escaped the younger man's lips and he couldn't have that. This was about his pleasure not his sire's. Grabbing the older man's wrists hard just as they'd started to roam over his hips, he jerked the older vampire up, "Let me remind you Liam, this is about what I want. Not about what you want." Letting that statement sink in, he pushes Angel towards the bed, "One the bed, pet. And I want you on your hands and knees."  
  
The older vampire stood there quietly listening to his childe's statement, "Of course, master." He yet again nearly stumbles over his own two feet when being pushed towards the bed. On my hands and knees. Does he think I'm some kind of dog? But despite the inner battle, the older man crawls up onto the bed propping himself up on his hands and knees.  
The younger man watches the older one comply to his orders. Licking his lips he walks over towards the bed. "Tell me what you bleedin' want Peaches. " He states before running his hand over the older vampire's ass. He just wanted to hear Angel tell him that he wanted this. Wanted what was about ready to happen to him. And he didn't give a damn that the older vampire didn't want this.  
  
Angel didn't want to admit that he wanted Spike. In fact, he thought that he'd rather like to stake his childe's sorry ass rather then tell him that he wanted to be fucked. But then again he didn't want to be punished again either. Because at the moment he was a pawn in Spike's big plan, whatever that plan was. "I want you, master. I need to feel you inside me. Need you, master."  
  
Spike smirks hearing Angel tell him all of that. The smirk grew wider as he ran his hand over the older vampire's ass a bit hard. Then without any preperation whatsoever, he thrusts into Angel's ass illiciting a cry of pain from his sire. But hearing that sound only made him hornier and want to fuck his sire's brains out more. Thrusting into the older man harder, Spike slaps his sire's ass leaving a nice red mark in his hand's wake. "Beg for more, pet."  
  
"No!" Though he knew in that instant he'd just screwed up. He'd been trying to avoid another beating. "I refuse to beg for anything you have to offer." Before he could say anything else he felt his childe's fangs sink into his throat. And when you weren't expecting to be drank from it hurt like hell. "Stop," Angel mutters, voice full of pain.  
  
When his sire defied him, his blue eyes flared with anger. "You refuse to beg." He repeats watching the older man. With snake like quickness he vamps out and leans forward sinking his fangs into his sire's pale throat. Though he was very tempted to just rip it out. Hearing Angel's plea didn't make him stop. After drinking his fill he pulls back, "Now I said before more, pet. And don't you dare defy me again."  
  
Angel still hated hearing his real name, but he was sure that he'd get used to it. He was in pain, his throat hurt like hell. It took a lot not to reach up and touch the marks. Those also stated that his childe had claimed him, owned him. Damn it! He didn't want to be claimed! Instead of defying him, he lowers his eyes. "Please, master, fuck me harder. Use me to your pleasure. To your every desire. Please!"  
  
That sent a shiver through his body hearing those words spill from his sire's lips. Thrusting into him harder, he gives a growl. "You're so tight, pet." And Angel's pain only made him increase the roughness of his thrusts. After a couple of minutes, he growls out Angel's name, filling the other man's tight ass with his cold dead seed. "That was wonderful, love." Not that the younger man really gave a damn.  
  
Angel held his screams in when his childe started thrusting into him harder. When the roughnes of the thrusts increased, however, he screamed. The pain was so unbearable. Especially, when he wasn't used to this. He was the one who was used to initiating the rough sex. Though now that didn't seem to be the case. And he also realized that all of the years of being a champion must of made him go soft. "No more, please," he begs. Not that begging was something that he did all the time. Feeling himself get filled by his childe's seed, he collapses onto the bed beneath him. The older vampire just hoping that he wouldn't get beat for it.  
  
Spike pulls out of the other man, giving a wicked smile watching Angel collapse onto the bed. "Aw, is someone tired?" He didn't really care about his sire's well being. His azure blue eyes keep an eye on the other vampire's body before running a hand over the tattoo on his sire's back. "I believe it's time for another tattoo, Peaches." When Angel's begging stopped, he smirks, "You're so good at that."  
  
The older man didn't say a word. He didn't believe that he was good at begging. But he wasn't about ready to contradict his new master either. Doing that would be the stupidest thing ever. Feeling his childe's hand run over his tattoo made his body involuntarily shiver. His body reacting to it even though he didn't want it to. Then again he was sure that his body didn't give a damn. "Yes, master. I'm tired."  
The younger vampire laughs when he sees Angel's body react to his touch, "Then sleep, love. We'll worry about your new tattoo tomorrow." His eyes trailed over Angel's body, how it laid so still. The stillness of the undead. All of this wasn't as easy as it looked. It was almost as if he was becoming sympathetic towards his sire. Inwardly scolding himself for that weakness, he lays down beside Angel.  
  
The brooding man nods a bit as he's given permission to sleep, "Thank you master." Curling up into a ball, he feels his wayward childe lay beside him. He'd allowed his self to go as still as the dead. Had wanted to forget all of this. But there was no way that would happen. Too exhausted to worry about the new tattoo or anything else, he closes his eyes falling into a restless sleep. As he does he can feel his childe's body move closer so that it's flush against his.  
  
As they slept Spike couldn't help but wrap an arm around his sire's waist. Relaxing even more he kisses the back of Angel's neck. After several hours, he feels his sire stir. Which indicated to him that night had fallen again. Opening his azure blue eyes he was met with a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes. A wicked smile crosses his face which he could feel was making the older man nervous. "Now that you're awake, pet......let's see what that luscious mouth of yours can do."  
Instead of arguing, Angel lets himself slide down his childe's body. His hands run up Spike's sides as he kisses along the younger man's stomach. Leaving butterfly kisses in his mouth's wake making his childe's body shiver. Then without any further hesitation, he lets his cool mouth engulf his cock. But he doesn't suck on the younger vampire's cock, instead he lets his mouth slide up and down it's length.  
  
The younger man gave a low moan feeling his sire's cool mouth on his aching member. Running his fingers through the older vampire's hair, he couldn't help but smile. He'd broken his sire so well, and it hadn't even really been that long. His sire had taken to being submissive like a fish does to water. "Mmm...Angel." He moans louder, thrusting into the other vampire's mouth. His azure eyes closed in passion, "Close, pet."  
  
Angel felt Spike's fingers run through his hair but didn't protest. Protesting wouldn't be of help him anyway. Feeling the younger man thrust into his mouth, he ran his tongue along his length. After a bit of doing that he starts sucking on the other vampire's cock. Bringing his hands up he slid them along muscular pale thighs until they were near Spike's luscious penis. Before the younger vampire can protest Angel starts massaging the Spike's balls feeling the cock in his mouth swell and tighten, a pleasured groan escaping his mouth.  
Was that pleasure he heard come from Angel? That wasn't a sound that he wanted to hear. Not yet, anyways. Hearing that made him think twice about whether or not he'd really broken his sire. He was starting to question his sire's loyalties. But before he could question the older man any further or even at all he came hard in that cool mouth. His own pleasure overriding any questions he had for Angel at that very moment.  
  
The older vampire drank down his childe's cold, dead seed, and let the limp penis slip from his mouth Looking up he saw the unmistakable look in the younger vampire's eyes. Damn, had he been caught? And if he had been, what was his childe going to do about it? For he, his mind and spirit, knew that he was far from being broken. Hopefully, Spike would just let the moment of weakness pass and not question his actions any further.  
  
The younger vampire gave a low growl of warning. He didn't like being played for a fool. And he especially wasn't going to let his sire do it. Giving another growl, he grabs the dark avenger by the hair and jerks him up. "Thought I said this wasn't about your pleasure. Do you think me a bloody fool? That I'll just let you walk all over me. Well think again, slave. It's not going to happen."  
  
Angel gave a yelp of surprise when he was jerked up like that. He had to think of something and quick. Not wanting to get beat by his childe, he shook his head, "No, master, I don't think you're a fool. I swear. I just got caught up in the moment. My pleasure is your pleasure, not my own." Whether or not this confession worked was beyond him. And angering Spike just wasn't on his agenda today. This still had to be played out carefully and without any casualties. He hoped.  
There he went with that master thing again. For some reason he still didn't believe that his sire was broken. Getting up from the bed he let his eyes roam over the room. It was empty except for the satin sheeted king sized bed and the array of whips, belts, and paddles nailed to the wall. "Prove it to me, sire."  
  
"P...prove it?" The older vampire asks his voice breaking up a bit. How the hell was he going to prove anything to Spike? Taking a deep breath he slowly gets up off the bed, his chocolate brown eyes staring down at his childer. Staring at the other vampire made his anger flare up. "I don't have to prove a damn thing to you, childe!" He growls grabbing Spike by the throat and slamming him into a nearby wall.  
  
Hitting the wall knocked the breath out of him not that he needed to breath. But he'd known it. Known that Angel wasn't broken and these actions just proved it even more. "You just proved what I wanted to know." Bringing his hand up he grips his sire's wrist grinning when he hears the satisfying crack of bones. "Hurts doesn't it handsome?"  
  
Angel grit his teeth against the pain. Yes, it hurt but he wouldn't admit that. And he had no plans of letting Spike's throat go. "You know if you were a better man you'd treat people better. I understand that you hate me but get over it. I'm your sire not your damn toy." A sigh escaped his lips. The pain was slowly getting to him. So bad that he had to let go.


End file.
